hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HaruisHyberion/Game Changelogs
This is a blog I am doing to record all the changelogs in game since v0.62 update. It might be useful for some people who don't have a discord or don't want to join the bitsquid discord for some reasons. Any changes that are not listed are part of the Undocumented Updates/Changes. Date format is MM/DD/YYYY. They will be in parts if there are multiple changes occur on the same day, but different time. v0.62 '3/20/2018' *Players will now recieve badges for defeating either of the two bosses in game! If you've already beaten the boss, you will have to do it again for the badge. *You can now see where your friends are and join their server by clicking the new Friends button in the sidebar. *Moderators now have kick and ban commands. Play nicely. *New players will receive a one-time starter pack offer after winning their first battle. *Card pack opening now looks much more beautiful, and comes with a handy "Next Pack" button to keep you ripping through those packs at supersonic speed. v0.70 '4/7/2018' *Character customization has been added! Only clothes for now, but recoloring and hats are coming soon! *Movement and cards have been combined into one big combat turn for maximum efficiency. *Boss raids now work with parties exclusively. Form a party to bring friends into a raid. *A new boss raid has been added! Check out the Den of Thieves in Cambris. *The necromancer has been removed, but he may be back later.. v0.71 '11/9/2018' Items: *Bandit Outfit drops from Elite Bandits and King of Thieves. *Aurmire Uniform for sale for 1500 Hexons. *Plate Mail for sale for 400 Hexons. *Autumn Dress for sale for 750 Gold. *Adventurer Clothes for sale for 1500 Gold. World: *When dying (falling off map/resetting), you should now respawn in the same world without teleporting. *Coloseeum is now marked as a RespawnLocation, meaning you are no longer force-teleported out of it if you die. *Reset has been disabled as it messed up battles. It will be evaluated at a later time whether or not to re-enable it. *Shift Lock temporarily disabled due to a bug with combat. Character: *Clothes should no longer be clipping with your character. *Arms should no longer be stuck inside the torso (used to happen sometimes). *Character should no longer fall infinitely to death if it doesn't load quick enough. *Character should now load into the world even if the clothes have not been loaded yet. Battle: *Players turns are now prioritized before NPC in battle. *Players now regain control of their character immediately after respawning from a battle. *Players entering the battle no longer infinitely walk. *In-place walking during animations are fixed. Cards: *Beauty Sleep now plays a sleeping animation. *Karaoke now properly plays sleeping animation for the targets. *Meditation is no longer quickplay, bitgain reduced from 2 to 1 and no longer gives the user a debuff. *Shadow Trade is no longer quickplay and bitgain reduced from 2 to 1. *Strength Duality is no longer quickplay. *Hocus Pocus no longer allows infinite drawing. *Attack Buff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Attack Debuff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Defense Buff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Defense Debuff cost reduced from 1 to 0. UI: *Items without a proper image should now render blank instead of breaking your inventory UI. *Shop tabs have been fixed. v0.71.1 '11/21/2018' World: *Fixed bug which allowed you to instantly respawn in-spot after dying in raids. Will now properly bring you out of the raid upon death/loss. *Fixed bug where your character would never load into the game. *No longer able to walk out of the combat spot in Colosseum. Battle: *Gold Drop Factor doubled (from 2 to 4). Cards: *Description updated for Meditation and Shadow Trade. *Shadow Trade bitgain increased to 2 (from 1) and health sacrifice increased to 15% (from 10%). GUI: *Update Notes now has a constraint for text size to ensure readability on all devices. '2/15/2019' *Added a portal in KoT for quicker exits. v0.71.2 '3/10/2019 - Part 1' *A new PERMANENT card has been added to the Genesis pack. *A TEMPORARY card has been added to mystic wisdom, it's in the legendary slot drop but won't be announced to the server. Good luck! '3/10/2019 - Part 2' *Cupid's Arrow has had its stats reverted, but shifted to legendary status. Godspeed you magnificently evil bow card. *Guided Strike has been made rare, Conveniently OTK just downgraded from common to rare. *Barrier!!! It's in the mystic wisdom pack. *Antidote and Extinguish have their quickplay removed. *Zoink's had a buff. There's gonna be some more changes to confusion cards soon. *Elite bandits now drop Dash. *Adept mages now drop Lightning Bolt. '3/11/2019 - Part 1' *Stupify and Smokescreen have had a nerf, 1 less range and 1 more bit respectively. Looking at you next, stun. *Added some clarification to some more cards to make it clear what they do. *Flame Blockade and Rubber Duck have had their lifespan **doubled**. '3/11/2019 - Part 2' Changes: *Tripwire stun changed from 1 turn to 2 turns. *Bandits no longer have Poison Dagger. Instead they have their good old Pollute. *Slightly buffed Bandit Trapper drop rates. Slightly. *Bandit Trappers now have their own look. The original handsome hat boy is still around. *Bandit Trappers can now be found out in Cambris Extern 1. '3/16/2019' Changes: *Bow and Arrow damage reduced to 35. Your memes end here. *Wand Zap has a small burn effect, 5 damage for 2 turns. *Venomshank has its poison duration increased by 1 turn. Oh boy. *Cupid's Arrow stun reduced to 1 turn. Mmmhhhhhh. '3/29/2019' Changes: *There is a healing shrine at the start of the Den of Thieves. '4/1/2019' Changes: *Pie Throw added, a deadly addition for any master of pranks. *Tasty Pie added. Eat up. *Another healing pie card... *"The Jester" April fools boss fight. '4/2/2019' Changes: *Cupid's Arrow removed from Mystic Wisdom Pack. *The April Fools boss fight has its loot removed, but you can still kill Jester for another couple days before the portal vanishes for good. *Shop should now be fixed, crisis averted! '4/12/2019' Cards: *Pie Throw and Contact Heal are now quickplay. *Regenerative Pulse has had its heal over time buffed from 10 to 15. *Purge has quickplay removed. *Corrupt is a new wand card found in the Mystic Wisdom pack. Gameplay: *Curse now has a visual effect. v0.71.4 '5/19/2019' Cards: *Rock Smash has had its damage raised to 15 and its bit cost raised to 2. *Karaoke now does only 1 turn of sleep. *Mercenary has lost some clutter, now uses Wooden Sword . *Rune Scimitar has had its damage raised to 45. Yes, that other card with range will be addressed later. *Soul Missile now shreds through summons. The mortal soul is too much for their magical ones. *Wooden Club Slam now does extra damage to Bandit-type units. Bosses are unaffected for now. It's also had a very slight damage increase. *Holy Ground's duration has been increased by 1 turn. *Shield Bash has had its damage reduced to 25, but its bit cost reduced to 2. *Protectorate has had its rarity changed to Ultra Rare. *Cupid's Arrow has had it's damage reduced to 45. *Shield Bash, Eternal Flame, and the fabled Darksteel Longblade are now obtainable. Protectorate coming in hot. Gameplay: *There are three new NPCs that you can turn in a plethora of cards for cool stuff. Will be more things down the line. Still veeeeery experimental. *Outfits from this point onwards should stack up in your inventory. Can't do anything about the older outfits though, sorry bandit outfit hoarders. '5/20/2019' Quick patch #1 Gameplay: *Pilfered Soul's base drop rate has been increased slightly. '5/24/2019' Cards: *Rock Throw is now a drop from Bandits. *Slingshot is now obtainable via trade-in. Meet the villager next to the Cambris spawn. *Slingshot now does bonus damage to Bandit type enemies. Category:Blog posts